zomgfandomcom-20200214-history
Katsumi (Quest)/Plot Details
Category:Plot Rubella: Howdee sweetheart! Say, did Bill mention I was lookin' for you? I really could use another favor, if'n you have time. >>Of course I'll help you, Rubella. R: Thanks again, sugar. I'd be lost without you. Anyway, with all the Animated running wild around here, and the men-folk running even wilder with panic, I haven't had a chance to check up on Katsumi! We write each all the time but I haven't heard hide nor hair from her since the Animated started showin' up. I sure am worried 'bout her. Please go track her down in Zen Gardens to the north... she's usually in the shrine. R: I'll go check up on Katsumi immediately. (bad dialog?) (at Katsumi) K: Hello, stranger. My name is Katsumi. Hello there. Rubella asked me to swing by and check up on you. Is everything okay here? K: Rubella? That was sweet of her! Please give her my best when you see her next! (you can return now) K: You are welcome to hide here in the Meditation Shrine. It seems to be a safe haven against the Animated. (seems to be back on introduction dialog) >>It is? You mean the Animated don't come in here? K: That's right. I don't know if it's because the Shrine protects us somehow, or if they simply can't see us when we're in here. Really? What's so special about this shrine? K: I have no idea. It's definitely not just because we're inside a structure. People have been attacked in their homes all over Gaia. Do you have any clues at all? K: Well...maybe. Uncle brought me the crystal that you see here in the Shrine. He said it was from an asteroid crater from elsewhere in the world. Is it becoming Animated? K: No, no...but it's pulsing with some kind of inner light. And the *really* strange part is that it started glowing right around the same day that the Animated began to appear around here. Do you think the Animated are staying away from the shrine because of that crystal? K: Yes. I do. It's keeping me safe...but the Animated are everywhere out there, and now I'm trapped here! >>Do you need help against the Animated? (seems to accept next quest regardless what you pick) (at Rubella) R: Hey, sugar, did you get a chance to check up on Katsumi yet? I sure did. She seems to be doing just fine. R: That's a mighty relief! Did her uncle, Kin, come protect her? Must be nice havin' a ninja lookin' after her. No, actually there seems to be something about the shrine that just repells the Animated altogether. She's as safe as can be as long as she stays in the shrine. R: Imagine that! Here I am frettin' and fussin' over the girl and she's safe as safe can be. I shoulda guessed, that Katsumi is too resourceful to let herself fall into trouble. Well, thanks fer checkin' up on her just the same.